NOVEDAD CONSTANTE
by Hara Eslitere
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA DEL FIC DE SHAKE-YOUR-MIND. Cada vez que una misión acaba mal, Severus acoge a Hermione y a su sufrimiento en su casa. No es más que una noche como otra cualquiera para ellos. Oneshot. HG/SS.


El original en francés lo podéis encontrar en mi profile (_"Novelle constance"_, en historias favoritas). El resumen de fuera es el mismo que redactó la autora para su fic original y he mantenido la misma ratio de edad también.

**Siempre he dicho que los Severus/Hermione no me atraen demasiado, porque me suelen dejar una sensación de "pederastia" que no me gusta nada.**

**Pero este Severus/Hermione es diferente. Realmente, el personaje femenino se llama "_Hermione_", pero podría llamarse de cualquier otra manera y nada cambiaría. La Hermione de este fic es una mujer joven, pero adulta y lo suficientemente madura, que convive con sus demonios interiores y que consigue salir adelante como puede. Una mujer independiente, una profesional que se gana la vida con su trabajo, que conoce muy bien lo que es la dura realidad, que está de vuelta de muchas cosas y que no descubre el sexo con Severus Snape ni se muestra insegura en este terreno ni tiene problema alguno en pedir lo que necesita (¡por fin! XD). **

**En resumen: una mujer madura y a la altura de un personaje adulto como Snape (y ahora es cuando muchas lectoras me matan a _Crucios_...:P).**

**Un fic sin romanticismos baratos de "novela rosa".**

_Nota de la autora:__ No gano nada con este oneshot y los personajes no me pertenecen._

_Bueno, aquellos que leen mi fic "Les liaisions dangereuses", saben que tengo un problema de beta, así que prevengo aquí también que tengo un problema de comunicación con mi beta, quien a su vez ha tenido problemas con su ordenador y, como consecuencia, me he visto obligada a subir el fic sin corregir, ni rescribir. Perdonadme por el número incalculable de faltas _(N.T., a mí no me ha parecido tan horrible, será que mi dominio del francés no llega a tanto...XD).

_En cuanto a la historia de este oneshot bastante particular, debo decir que, de hecho, es un extracto de un fic que yo he transformado en oneshot. Tenía la idea de un fic en mente, pero no tenía tiempo de escribirlo y pulirlo, así que he escrito esto, porque esta escena me parecía muy bella y no pude dejar de escribirla. Os deseo una buena lectura esperando que os guste, incluso si es bastante complicado de entender cuando no se conoce la historia entera._

**Nota de la traductora:** Ha sido complicado traducirlo, sobre todo por lo que comenta la autora de que hay partes que no se entienden bien al no conocer la historia entera. En general, he suprimido bastantes pronombres personales, que me parecían excesivos en español, o los he sustituido por nombres propios para evitar la repetición constante de pronombres. También he añadido algunos signos de puntuación que consideré necesarios y que no existían en el fic original.

He traducido "scotch" por "whisky escocés"; "tenir en coup", por "aguantar"; "coup en douce", por "traición"; "allumeur", por "provocador". Si alguien conoce otras expresiones más adecuadas, le agradecería mucho que me las comunicase para modificar el texto traducido. He mantenido palabras y frases no francesas tal y como están en el fic, como "so british" ("tan inglés") o "dixit" (Latín: "dijo"). Debo reconocer que en algunas partes la traducción es un poco libre, pero manteniendo siempre el sentido que la autora quería darle al texto.

Espero que este oneshot de shake-your-mind os guste tanto como a mí ;).

NOVEDAD CONSTANTE

Afuera llovía. El cielo negro escupía las lágrimas que los hombres almacenaban sin atreverse a dejarlas fluir. El viento las arrastraba provocando que golpearan el cristal, para descender después dejando una fina huella detrás de cada gota.

Severus observaba aquella escena de una tristeza sin nombre a través de su ventana, de pie, con los brazos cruzados y el rostro impasible. Esa noche le visitaría. El periódico le había anunciado la futura visita, la de su confidente, que venía a buscarlo cuando el mundo le demostraba una vez más que ella debía luchar para merecer estar viva. Eso no le disgustaba. Como una constante inmutable en su vida, recuperaba a los despreciados que veían en él el símbolo del sufrimiento. Gloria a él. No se iba a vanagloriar por ello.

Observó las ramas de los árboles aventándose en todas direcciones, los matorrales agitados en la oscuridad que los rodeaba, el gato que lo miraba escondido en un hueco del muro. Extraño paisaje el de aquella noche. Se volvió y se dirigió hacia la puerta de la entrada. Puso su mano sobre el picaporte, esperó unos instantes y abrió. Una mujer con una capa negra envolviendo su cuerpo y una capucha escondiendo su rostro, se encontraba ante él, con el puño levantado en un gesto interrumpido justo antes de llamar a la puerta.

Había sabido que ella estaba allí, al otro lado de su puerta. ¿Cómo lo había hecho? ¿La desesperación de aquella persona era tan intensa que se desprendía de sus poros encerrándola en un halo ácido perceptible a los olfatos desarrollados?

Se movió ligeramente para dejarla pasar y cerró la puerta tras ella. La capucha fue retirada y unos bucles castaños fueron revelados. Ella deshizo los lazos de su capa y la retiró de sus hombros para colgarla en el perchero. Un ejemplo del estilo inglés del siglo pasado. Se volvió, manteniendo su rostro bajo, no osando mirar a aquel hombre que, seguramente, lo sabía todo sobre su historia. No buscaba consuelo, pero sí sosiego. Él le ofrecía eso cada vez que ella regresaba irremediablemente. Y cada vez tenía lugar la misma escena antes de que él rompiese el silencio con verdades hirientes. Siempre era él el que debía hacer daño para poner las cosas en su sitio. Y eso es lo que volvió a hacer al cabo de varios minutos.

- ¡Es tan interesante analizar la previsible constancia de las almas en pena...! Me quedo atónito ante la credulidad de esas ratas de laboratorio que se dejan explotar de todas las formas posibles. Pero viniendo de ti, me sorprende sobremanera. ¡Te felicito por tu nueva hazaña!

- Una explotación que ciertas personas soportan voluntariamente, ya que así permiten que los demás se beneficien de las consecuencias de sus actos inconscientes, me gustaría precisarte. No ocultes esa parte de la verdad, pues ella me procura algo de consuelo.

- Es una suerte que esas personas lo perciban como una novedad constante. ¡Para ti se ha convertido en una costumbre!

Él se volvió abandonando a su invitada, que se sintió aliviada al instante. Le había hecho daño. Él le había hablado y le había hecho un reproche en relación con su misión -que había acabado mal-, en relación con su situación -que ambos detestaban-, en relación con lo que ocurría en el exterior y en relación con todo eso que ellos querían olvidar.

Ella suspiró. Le hacía bien hablar con una persona que percibía todo el horror de su situación sin que ella necesitase convencerlo o, simplemente, explicárselo. Él lo sabía, eso es todo. Y no le exigía nada. Era bueno haber regresado allí.

Sabía que había vuelto a su salón "_so british_", como ella acostumbraba a llamarlo, y que estaría leyendo un libro que todavía lo sorprendería. Se sonrió al pensarlo.

Avanzó por el pasillo de madera oscura hasta abrir una puerta que daba a la cocina.

Un elfo se sobresaltó ante la llegada de aquella intrusa que osaba molestarle, mientras elaboraba los excelentes alimentos destinados a encantar las papilas de su bien hallado amo. Se inclinó cuando vio quién era la persona que acababa de entrar, rozando su larga nariz contra el suelo.

- La señorita tendría que haber llamado a Timky y Timky habría venido inmediatamente. De ese modo, la señorita no tendría que haberse tomado la molestia de desplazarse. ¿Qué puede hacer Timky para hacerse perdonar?

- ¡Hola, Timky! Sólo he venido a buscar un té. ¿Podría ser el mismo que ha tomado Severus esta noche?

El elfo se inclinó todavía más ante la respuesta negativa que tuvo que darle a la joven.

- No, señorita, lo siento. Mi amo ha tomado whisky escocés esta noche. Pero Timky puede prepararle té. ¡Oh, sí, sí, Timky puede hacerlo!

La joven castaña frunció el ceño ante esa respuesta. Era muy extraño que Severus bebiera whisky escocés cuando estaba solo. Era cierto que él sabía que ella vendría, pero hacía mucho tiempo que no había considerado oportuno abrir una botella. Eso la intrigaba, pero ya había dejado de intentar entender lo que pasaba allí. Ella lo sabría si debía saberlo. Él no tenía que justificar sus actos, estaba en su casa, al fin y al cabo.

- Voy al salón a reunirme con Severus. ¿Podrías traerme un vaso y la botella de whisky escocés, Timky, por favor?

- ¡Oh, sí, sí, Timky lo hará, señorita!

Le dirigió una gran sonrisa y salió hacia el salón dejando al elfo y a sus buenas intenciones en la cocina.

Sus pasos eran ligeros y discretos, como siempre. Tendría la sensación de profanar aquella casa si su presencia empezase a ser más contundente. El mismo Severus era casi tan discreto como un fantasma. Ella no debía ser menos. Nunca se había permitido hacer lo contrario.

Tampoco miraba los cuadros que adornaban las paredes. La última vez que lo hizo se sintió perdida en sus contemplaciones y fue Severus quien tuvo que venir a buscarla. Él la había sacado de su ensoñación de una manera muy dulce, cierto, pero ella no quería soñar otra vez con aquellos cuadros que, incluso, podían robarle el sueño. Y menos aún si Severus nunca los miraba. A pesar de que no le hacían ningún efecto. Seguramente, por la costumbre de ignorarlos.

Traspasó la puerta sin hacerla chirriar. Sabía cómo utilizar cualquier objeto o entrar en cualquier habitación sin que su presencia se notase. Le gustaba sentir que formaba parte de los secretos de aquella casa.

Severus estaba, como ella lo había previsto, en su sillón, de cara a la chimenea encendida, con su vaso de whisky escocés sobre la mesita que estaba a su lado.

_- So british_.

- Té o whisky escocés. Tal y como yo lo veo, la imagen que ambos ofrecen es la misma.

- El té no te convierte en un verdadero inglés.

- ¡Eso espero!

Él bebió un sorbo y volvió a dejar su vaso, sin retirar sus ojos del libro.

El fuego crepitaba dulcemente permitiendo a las sombras bailar sobre los pilares del hogar y revelando algunos libros que dormían en las estanterías.

Hermione se dirigió hacia una de las librerías, pasando por delante del sofá de Severus para poder ver el título de su libro.

- ¿"_Expiación_", de Ian McEwan? Te creía menos romántico que eso, Severus. Deberías cuidar más tu imagen.

_- Dixit_ la ferviente lectora de Jane Austen, que todo el mundo tiene por trabajadora y racional, sobre todo en lo que se refiere a los sentimientos, pero que se complace en soñar con un loco amor.

Él elevó la mirada para dirigirle una sonrisa sarcástica a su huésped. Hermione entrecerró los ojos. Adoraba aquellos juegos, pero siempre perdía. Sobre todo esta vez, en la que se había dejado ganar de una forma tan estúpida.

Se sentó enfrente de Severus y reemprendió la lectura de su libro allí donde la había dejado unas semanas atrás.

Las mismas imágenes regresaron a su mente. Su misión no dejaba de perseguirla. Harry y Ron fueron enviados a una misión relacionada con un expediente importante para el Ministerio. Este último la llamó para confiarle una tarea de la máxima importancia. Pero todo salió mal. Aquel al que ella debía seguir, la atacó, ella se defendió, todo ocurrió muy rápido, demasiado rápido. Una chispa de suerte y él yació muerto. El asunto fue ocultado, pero no lo suficientemente bien y los periódicos hicieron el caldo gordo, el Ministerio estaba encantado con todo lo que había pasado porque no sabía qué hacer con aquel hombre. Amonestaron a Hermione, sólo como una formalidad, y se frotaron las manos por detrás ante el éxito de aquella misión. Hermione no sabía nada de todo esto con anterioridad, evidentemente. Y al haber sido ella la que cometió el error, ahora tan sólo podía sentirse resentida por haber sido utilizada.

Severus era más perspicaz y, con su reproche, se lo había explicado todo nada más verla. Pero aquella noche, ella no podía saber que, esta vez, él se sentía muy cercano a todo aquel asunto.

Ella se volvió hacia la mesa que estaba al lado de su propio sillón y vio el vaso de whisky escocés que había pedido. No había oído al elfo dejarlo allí. ¿Quizá ya estaba allí cuando ella llegó? No lo sabía. Le daba igual saberlo, sólo quería beber. El vaso se vació de un solo trago en su boca, para, después, ser depositado sin ruido sobre la mesa.

- ¡Idiota!

- ¿Perdón? Me temo que tu sintaxis es cada vez más limitada. Sujeto, verbo, complemento... ¿Recuerdas?

- Tu tratamiento.

Ella lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, después se fijó en el vaso. Había olvidado sus crisis. Había olvidado su tratamiento, que no permitía ciertas dosis de alcohol durante un tiempo limitado. Ambos estaban contraindicados.

Y todo se inició de nuevo. Su garganta empezó a quemarle de repente. El libro cayó sobre la alfombra cuando sus manos cubrieron su garganta en una vana tentativa por aplacar el dolor. Temblaba, no dejaba de temblar. Se encogió en el sillón esperando que aquello le doliera menos. Era necesario que respirase, que se calmase, que dejase de llorar. Gemía con fuerza bajo el dolor que sacudía sus músculos y los temblores que se manifestaban. Sufría horriblemente.

Severus la observaba retorcerse y gemir en el sillón. Sabía que la crisis pasaría y que acabaría agotada de luchar contra ella. Sabía también que esa noche, en la cama, ella tendría sudores fríos y que se despertaría gritando a causa de sus pesadillas, a causa de su recaída.

Se levantó, cogió una poción que estaba sobre la chimenea y la obligó a beberla. Hermione no dejaba de retorcerse sobre sí misma. Pero la crisis desapareció al instante.

Ella descansaba ahora sobre el sillón, con los ojos medio cerrados y jadeando a causa de aquel esfuerzo no deseado. La cogió en brazos procurando que su cabeza descansara sobre su hombro y la llevó a la habitación.

- Sádico.

Su voz no era más que un débil murmullo. Mantenía los ojos cerrados para poder guardar un mínimo de energía que le permitiera discutir con su salvador. Severus miraba hacia delante, apretando a Hermione un poco más contra él.

- ¿Crees ciertamente que si yo fuera un sádico te habría dado la poción?

- Me has dejado beber.

- Error. ¡Tú querías beber lo que había en aquel vaso!

Un silencio se instaló entre los dos. Él no hacía ningún ruido mientras la llevaba a la habitación. La madera estaba tan vieja que tendría que haber crujido a cada paso, pero él sabía mantener el silencio de aquel lugar. Llegó ante la puerta después de haber subido las escaleras.

- ¿Tenías que protegerlo? –preguntó Hermione.

El rostro de él se tensó. Ella quería discutir sobre el asunto que le había hecho venir aquella noche. Y lo habría conseguido si lo hubiese encontrado bebido. O eso creía.

Abrió la puerta usando la magia, al igual que hizo para cerrarla. La depositó sobre la cama y la cubrió con las sábanas.

- No es para tanto.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Ibas a excusarte.

Hermione sonrió dulcemente manteniendo siempre sus ojos cerrados. Le encantaba discutir así con él. Dulcemente, con calma, en la oscuridad. Así, ella no se dejaba distraer por ninguna otra cosa y podía escuchar el curso de sus pensamientos sin problema.

- Lo siento.

- ¿Y eso por qué?

- Por trabajar del lado del Ministerio y no contigo.

Ella sintió que la cama se hundía ligeramente. Él se debía haber sentado. Estaba segura de que la observaba. Siempre era igual después de una de sus crisis.

- Yo estoy hecho para pertenecer al lado oscuro, tú lo sabes. Y además, mi jefe no te querría. Tú eres demasiado.... tú.

Ella sonrió una vez más y reprimió un bostezo.

Severus le acariciaba los cabellos para adormecerla y permitirle así recuperarse de aquella crisis que había tenido que afrontar.

- Mierda de guerra.

- ¿De verdad crees que si no hubiese estallado la guerra, tú no habrías usado una dosis excesiva de magia?

Su tono no era de reproche, pero sí ligeramente cínico. Ella guardó silencio. Sabía que tenía razón. De una forma o de otra, para seguir aguantando, ella habría hecho mezclas de hechizos y de pociones que le habrían acabado provocando efectos secundarios. Suspiró y se hundió un poco más en la almohada. Sus pensamientos iban cada vez más lentos. Había llegado el momento de sumergirse en el sueño.

- ¡Buenas noches!

Él se levantó y salió de la habitación sin responderle, pues sabía que para ella, hiciera lo que hiciese, su noche no sería buena.

Volvió al pequeño salón en el que había estado unos minutos antes. Observó la habitación durante un momento. No recordaba haber soltado su libro y haberlo dejado caer al suelo. Suspiró y recogió las dos novelas que estaban sobre la alfombra y las devolvió a su lugar en la biblioteca. Recuperó también el frasco de poción, ahora vacío, que había servido para calmar a Hermione y lo depositó sobre la chimenea. Timky lo recogería más tarde.

Volvió a instalarse en su sillón dispuesto a terminar la botella casi vacía de whisky escocés mientras observaba el fuego danzar en la chimenea.

Ella venía a su casa con más asiduidad cada vez. Eso era una mala señal. El Ministerio se había convertido verdaderamente en el lugar predilecto de las traiciones y de las misiones suicidas. Cometía las más atroces barbaridades y las mostraba a la sociedad mágica como si se tratasen de decisiones heroicas. El Señor Tenebroso no lo habría hecho mejor. De todas formas, él trabajaba para uno de esos enfermos que querían hacer caer al Ministerio. Y debía admitir que no se desenvolvía nada mal, por desgracia.

Terminó su último vaso y, después, permaneció allí todavía unos instantes observando el fuego. Siempre trabajaba para el lado oscuro del mundo, pero es que él no sabía hacer otra cosa. Ambos tenían algo en común. Los dos trabajaban para un bando emblemático del mundo, el lado de la sombra para uno y el luminoso para el otro, y ellos detestaban eso.

Con este último pensamiento, Severus se levantó y se dirigió hacia la habitación para dormirse a su vez.

Hermione revivió los momentos de la guerra. Volvió a ver la tortura y, después, la muerte de sus padres a manos del Señor Tenebroso. Volvió a ver el coma de Ron. Volvió a ver su descenso a los infiernos a causa de su dependencia de ciertas pociones y hechizos que le permitían seguir aguantando en aquella guerra. Se vio matando a Draco por orden del Ministerio. Se vio conjurando la maldición asesina. Se vio asesinándolo con plena satisfacción.

Se despertó aullando y arrancándose los cabellos. Le suplicaba a Voldemort que acabase con ella, le suplicaba a Ron que despertara y le suplicaba a Draco que la perdonase.

Unos brazos inmovilizaron los suyos detrás de su espalda, impidiéndole que se dañara el rostro. Aquella posición de sus brazos le provocaba dolor, pero ella no lloraba por eso. Su rostro inclinado hacia delante, sus cabellos ondulados escondiendo el llanto por todo su pasado. No podía borrarlo, u olvidarlo, o vivir con ello. Se sentía atormentada por aquel pasado. Ella sentía vergüenza y su pasado la hacía sufrir.

Sus brazos fueron liberados y Hermione rodeó su cuerpo con ellos intentando tranquilizarse.

Sentía el torso de Severus pegado a su espalda y se recostó sobre él. Para eso iba a aquella casa, para buscar la serenidad.

Él la recostó dulcemente sobre la cama atrayéndola hacia sí. Sabía que ella necesitaba sentir que no estaba sola. La apretó, la abrazó por detrás y dejó que volviera a dormirse.

El calor del sol le acarició el rostro obligándola a despertarse. Se desperezó dulcemente y abrió los ojos para descubrir a Severus observándola. Ella sonrió dulcemente y se abrazó a su torso. Seguramente la había desnudado cuando subió a dormir anoche.

- No es para tanto y de nada.

Ella rió por lo bajo al escuchar aquellas palabras. Levantó su rostro para poder observarlo. Aquella mañana se encontraba mejor. Su crisis había finalizado. No quería volver a pensar en ello.

- Las personas bien educadas dicen "buenos días". Pero te perdono porque eres tú.

- Pero cuando alguien intenta empezar el día con un "perdóname" y un "gracias", debo adelantarme a esa persona.

Se abrazó al hombro del hombre que le acariciaba los cabellos. Ella le debía mucho.

Se debían mucho el uno al otro.

Levantó su rostro hacia el suyo, sumergiendo su mirada en la de él, mientras pasaba una pierna por encima de la de Severus para presionarse más contra su cuerpo.

La reacción no se hizo esperar. Él la acostó sobre la cama para colocarse encima de ella. Situó sus manos a cada lado del rostro femenino y la observó. Sus cabellos negros enmarcaban su duro rostro confiriéndole una autoridad y un carisma ante los que Hermione no se había podido resistir jamás.

Él se inclinó y besó sus labios con necesidad y deseo. Sus manos recorrían el cuerpo de ella buscando darle placer, hacerla gritar, hacerla suplicar. Sólo para escuchar el sonido de su voz resonando en la habitación.

Aquella mañana Hermione no era paciente. Quería sentirlo en ella en aquel mismo momento, sin esperas, sin preliminares. No tenía necesidad de todo eso. Rodeó las caderas de Severus con sus piernas y él rompió el beso. Arrastró sus labios a lo largo de la mandíbula de ella y los depositó sobre su oreja.

- Tú me advertiste sobre mi imagen. Olvidé decirte que no corre ningún peligro de quebrarse.

Arrastró sus manos sobre el cuerpo de Hermione acariciando sus caderas y clavando sus uñas en ellas. Ella emitió un pequeño grito de dolor al sentir las garras del hombre sobre su carne y sus dientes apoderándose de su piel. Sus manos se perdían en los cabellos negros de su amante y se apretó contra la erección del hombre.

- ¡Esta mañana, no! ¡Te lo suplico!

Había conseguido murmurar aquellas palabras entre dos gemidos. Ella lo quería, lo deseaba y ambos sabían que no podían esperar. La penetró violentamente e inició un movimiento de vaivén sin darle tiempo a habituarse. Tenía algo que demostrarle. ¿Quizá el hecho de que estaba viva? Ella cerró los ojos dejando que su cuerpo derivase al ritmo que el hombre le imponía. Repitió su nombre como una letanía sin fin, como una canción que sólo ella pudiera interpretar.

- Severus, Severus, Severus, Severus...

Su canción finalizó en un grito de placer que fue seguido por un gruñido por parte del hombre.

Él no había pensado más que en ella. Había hecho lo que ella quería, como a ella le gustaba. Se volvió hacia un lado, arrastrándola con él y apretándola contra su torso. Hermione le besó rápidamente en los labios y se levantó de la cama para dirigirse hacia el cuarto de baño.

Severus observó cómo el sol lamía su espalda y se reflejaba en sus cabellos. La imagen chorreaba buenos sentimientos, pero aún así, él la encontraba sublime.

El agua empezó a correr. Él esperó unos minutos y después se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño.

Encontró a su amante de espaldas a él, frente a la ducha, ligeramente inclinada hacia delante, con los brazos extendidos y las manos apoyadas contra el mármol blanco. Él entró y le rodeó el cuerpo con sus brazos.

La sintió temblar con cada sollozo. Oyó el débil resoplido y los débiles gemidos.

Ella se volvió, pasó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del hombre, anidó la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello y lloró en silencio.

Él retrocedió para apoyarse contra la pared. Le acariciaba la espalda aspirando sus cabellos. Su perfume había cambiado. No era el mismo. Le había querido esconder su presencia cambiando de perfume el día de su misión. Pero él la había reconocido igualmente. Sabía cuándo era ella, al igual que ella sabía cuándo era él. Era así de simple y así de irracional. Permaneció allí para tranquilizarla, dejando que el agua cayera sobre ellos.

- Tú tenías que protegerlo **(1)**. Lo siento mucho, Severus. ¡Perdóname! ¡Perdóname! Yo no quería matarlo, pero él sabía que el Ministerio lo estaba vigilando **(1)**. Tuve que hacerlo. ¡Perdóname! ¡Perdóname!

Había dicho aquellas frases tan rápidamente, que no estaba seguro de haberlas entendido bien. Pero había comprendido lo esencial. La apretó más fuerte contra su cuerpo e intensificó sus caricias.

- Él **(2)** no es como Draco.

Sintió como ella se tensaba con el simple sonido de ese nombre. Un mal recuerdo de nuevo.

- Draco era mi ahijado y para él era normal que yo lo protegiera. Pero no te estoy acusando, esto no ha sido culpa tuya y ambos lo sabemos. Él...

Inspiró haciendo una pausa en su discurso, sintiendo como Hermione se relajaba con sus palabras y con sus caricias.

- Draco nos proporcionaba ingredientes y yo estaba encargado de su supervisión. Él **(2)** tan sólo está muy decepcionado, pero no me hace responsable. Yo sólo soy su maestro de pociones para él.

- Deja de torturarte.

- ¿Perdón?

- Eso es lo que quieres decirme. "Deja de torturarte".

Ella bajó sus piernas y se dejó caer grácilmente sobre el suelo sin dejar de mirarlo. Él mantuvo sus manos alrededor de ella. ¿Instinto de protección hacia un ser querido? Ella se ciñó más a él colocando sus manos sobre su torso.

Su rostro estaba enrojecido, al igual que sus ojos ligeramente hinchados. Él sabía que, en ese momento, su dolor de cabeza le estaría haciendo sufrir. Consecuencia de su estrés y de sus llantos. Dejó de mirarlo y apretó su rostro contra el torso blanco de Severus y cerró los ojos.

Se habían tranquilizado. Se habían ayudado a superar una nueva prueba otra vez. Ahora, ella debía marcharse.

Algunos minutos más tarde, Hermione estaba en la entrada recogiendo su capa y anudándola alrededor de su cuello. Severus la miraba con los brazos cruzados apoyando su hombro contra la pared, el rostro impasible.

Levantó su cabeza cuando terminó de anudar el lazo y lo miró. Él tomó la palabra el primero, pareciendo que se adelantaba a la frase de la joven.

- Ahota te gustaría decirme adiós.

Ella sonrió tristemente bajando la cabeza, después volvió a levantarla empujando sus cabellos hacia atrás con una de sus manos.

- Eso no sería verdad.

- Harías lo posible para que no lo fuera.

- Seguramente.

Él descruzó los brazos y avanzó hacia ella. Se detuvo a pocos centímetros de la joven mujer. Ella habló la primera esta vez.

- Provocador...

Severus levantó una ceja sonriendo dulcemente y observándola con una mirada divertida.

- No critiques aquello que adoras.

Ella sonrió y después lo besó dulcemente. Se volvió, no sin antes regalarle una mirada, y salió dejando la puerta abierta detrás de ella.

Severus la observó marchar. La mujer de la capa negra y la máscara de cobre. Interior atormentado bajo un exterior impasible. Volvió a cerrar la puerta cuando ella traspasó el portal de su propiedad.

Cada uno de ellos servía de receptáculo al otro. Él descargaba su tristeza para que ella la hiciera desaparecer un poco y lo aliviase de su pesada carga. El amor no tenía lugar en su relación, eso estaba fuera de toda duda. Era algo mucho más profundo. Confiaban el uno en el otro, se ayudaban, se entendían y se salvaban.

Severus suspiró ante este pensamiento. Ella le era imprescindible. Y, en el fondo, sabía que aquella necesidad era recíproca.

--------------------------

**(1)** Creo que "_él_", se refiere a Draco.

**(2)** En este caso, creo que "_él_", se refiere a Voldemort.

--------------------------

¡¡IMPORTANTE!!

**La autora me pidió que le enviara traducidos los reviews que pudiera recibir su fic. Le interesa mucho saber lo que opinan las lectoras. Si alguna lectora sabe francés, le propongo que los envíe en los dos idiomas, español y francés (así los entenderán la autora y las lectoras al mismo tiempo). Si no, yo se los traduciré a shake.**

**También me pidió que tradujera sus respuestas para las lectoras. Lo que haré será publicar esas respuestas en el original francés en el que ella los envíe, junto con la traducción al español. Como esto es un oneshot y no habrá más capítulos, publicaré esas respuestas en forma de reviews, así que os pido que reviséis los reviews de este fic de vez en cuando, para poder ver las respuestas de la autora a vuestros comentarios.**

**Por último, me dijo que, en caso de continuar el fic, lo haría en forma de oneshots y no como una historia continuada, pero que necesita tomarse su tiempo para no bajar el nivel de esta primera entrega. Si continúa, prometo traducirlos también (siempre que ella mantenga su autorización para la traducción, claro).**

**Un saludo a todas.**


End file.
